New Competition for the Nerd Girl's Affections
by anastasiabeaverhousen14
Summary: This prompt came at me out of nowhere. First time writing in the Arrowverse. Read and Review my friends :) Rated T for some slight language.


_Quick A/N: This is somewhere in the early days of The Canary being on Arrow. Somewhere after Felicity rambles on about her tonsil scars and before they get to know each other that well._

* * *

Before Felicity walked out of the lair, Sara called after her, "Where you going?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "My mother is in town. She wants to go to dinner."

"So you're gonna be gone for this mission."

"Unfortunately." she sighed with genuine sadness, "You guys should be able to handle it though. It's a simple recon mission." With that, she gave Diggle a small wave and walked out of the lair. Sara watched her walk away till she could no longer ogle the other blonde. _Too bad._ She thought.

As the blonde started to pack up her weapons for the mission, she thought about the last few weeks. Sara had been hanging out in Starling City longer than she planned. Though she felt estranged with her family, she felt at home in the lair. Most of her day was spent down there. She trained, slept, ate, did digital recon with Felicity, or even traveled above ground to help Thea in the club.

Since Felicity spent a great deal of time there as well, over the first few weeks, they spent a lot of time together, though they rarely spoke.

She'd noticed the way Felicity kept eyes on Oliver most of the time. But over the last few days, she'd noticed those entrancing blue eyes start to follow her around the lair.

* * *

Sara climbed into the back seat of the van while the two guys settled in the front seats; Diggle in the driver's seat and Oliver riding shotgun. As Sara settled in her seat and adjusted her weapons to sit comfortable, she asked, "So…what's up with that nerd girl."

"What?" Oliver asked as he counted the arrows in his quiver and Diggle started up the van.

"Uh…Felicity. What's up with her?" Sara felt the heat rising in her cheeks and struggled to not make eye contact with the two guys. Diggle looked at her through the rear-view mirror, fighting off a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver's tone turned slightly defensive

Sara rolled her eyes and finally looked up at the blonde man with a sigh, "Like, fuck, Ollie, is Felicity single?"

Oliver's eyes widened slightly and Diggle let out a small chuckle before covering it with an unconvincing cough.

Before Oliver could retort, Diggle swerved the van and drove them down an alley towards their goal and brought them all back to focus.

xxx

As Sara stalked down a dark hallway, she listened to Oliver guide her with directions over the ear piece. She made a turn down another hallway.

"She's not gay."

Sara stopped short and thought a moment before smirking. "Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"I just know."

"Did you ask her?"

There was silence over the comm as Sara waited for an answer.

"She's not gay." he reiterated

Hearing someone coming up behind her, she swung her batons and knocked down a presumably bad guy before muttering, "Whatever you say Ollie. We'll see about that."

xxx

Twenty minutes was all Oliver could wait before he spoke up again, "I thought you had a girlfriend already." he growled as he swung around a ceiling beam to land on another above a vault. He pulled out a camera and shot a quick stream of pictures before securing it back to his waist.

"Nyssa?" Sara clarified. At the lack of an answer, she responded again, "Yeah, that's kinda over."

"Kinda? You can't just mess with people's hearts like that Sara." Oliver whisper-growled into his comm.

She rolled her eyes, "First of all…do you remember _you_ from high school? College? Basically _any_ time in your life?"

"That's different."

"How?" she chuckled

She turned a corner and came face to face with an equally surprised Oliver.

"It's Felicity. She's…different."

She stepped into his personal space and stared him down, "Felicity, as in the smart, independent woman who was valedictorian at MIT? The one that's the brains of your whole operation? The one smart enough to make her own decisions? We're talking about the same one, right?"

He clenched his jaw.

"She can make her own choices, Ollie."

"You make it sound like you know her better than I do."

"You're right, I don't know her that well…but I'm very willing to do an _in-depth_ study."

He was about to growl out a retort at the wicked gleam in her eyes, when Diggle came over the comm, "Can we please save the pissing contest for another time kids?"

"Yes dad." Sara smiled as she turned away from the growly man in front of her.

xxx

Two hours later, Sara and the boys trudged back into the lair with their gear and found Felicity sitting at her workstation, already downloading their intel and cross referencing it with different data bases and all that jazz. Sara's frown turned into a smile when she saw the other woman, "You're here!"

"I thought you had dinner with your mother." Diggle inquired as he unloaded a camera and tablet from his backpack

Felicity finally turned towards them, spinning in her chair, "Yeah, that didn't last long. I told her I had a work emergency. I couldn't listen to her talk about her new boyfriend any longer. It was getting…graphic." she said with a slightly grossed out look on her face.

Oliver moved to his case and hung up his bow and quiver.

"So you've been here awhile then?" Sara asked as she slipped off her leather outer layer, leaving her in a tank top and leggings.

"Yup." the other blonde nodded with a growing smirk

"How long?" Sara's eyes showed a slight bit of panic

"Long enough." She stood and walked over to the other woman, "And by the way…" she started, stepping into Sara's personal space and running a finger over the leather in the assassin's hands, "I'm very much single."

Oliver sighed loudly enough to draw their attention. Sara looked at him with a triumphant smile, "Well how 'bout that!"

Oliver rolled his eyes and pulled a hoodie over his head, "I'm going for a run." he growled before leaving the lair to a chuckling Diggle and two flirty eyed women.


End file.
